Eretz
by AlwaysWithBook
Summary: Stella made a choice, and is now regretting it. She thought the problems were over when she drank that potion, but it only made them worse.Her Mentor can only teach her so much magick, and its up to her to restore what has been lost. P.S I suck at summarys. Bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my ****_first_**** ever fan fic, so please don't make fun of it :( I was thinking it could be a mix of Harry Potter, but with dragons. I may not upload very often, so bear with me on that. and remember, I'm only in 6th grade so... HOMEWORK. I'll try and update as fast as I can, so enjoy! Also, my grammar is bad so, bear with me.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Stella grabbed her wand from her bedside table, and closed her fingers around a tear-shaped vial. "I'm doing this for my family." she muttered determinedly. Outside, she could hear her mom trying, and failing, to feed the unicorn that had wandered from the fields where the elves took care of all of the magical creatures. The pegasi, unicorns, wyverns, and dragons all lived in the fields. She closed her eyes, finally realizing what she was about to do. She muttered a spell of silence and invisibility, and drank the potion inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my first chapter, hope you like it. I know it's too early to review but, ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Stella walked outside, still very tired from her sisters birthday. They had partied and had cake all night. She hopped on Saphira, her midnight-blue dragon, and flew off towards a mountain where she knew they could be alone. She perched on a branch of a very large pine, and called her mentor and his dragon with her mind. She waited for Aaron to come on his dragon, Erodid. Erodid was a forest-green dragon, and had a very short temper. So did Aaron.

Then she heard wing beats. She jumped down from her tree, startled, and greeted the elf. She herself was an elf, but she had bright blue eyes, instead of dark green.

"Greetings, Aaron." she said.

"As yourself, Stella." he replied somberly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"My father was taken away last night for being a pyrokinetic." Pyrokinetics could control fire, which made them very dangerous. But, the only thing Steve did that was dangerous was mix potions and elixirs. And he only used his powers to light a flame in his cauldrons. She felt a pang of sorrow.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said kindly, accidently speaking in dwarvish. Aaron looked at her, confused. Stella had the talent to speak all languages, control water, and she was telekinetic.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked her mentor.

"Teleporting objects." Aaron replied. "Hold your wand out like this," he pointed it at a near bye seed, "and give it a little flick, and say, _teleportum_!" She tried it, and the seed vanished and reappeared at her feet.

"Now, if you want to control where the object goes, you concentrate where you want it to go, like this."

He readied his wand, said "teleportum" and knit his brow together in concentration. But nothing happened. Then suddenly a screen appeared in front of us.

"Hello," a creepy voice said. "I am the chief of the Black Dragons. I suggest you lower your wands, because I can still work magic against you."

Stella stared dumbfounded. "What do want with us?" She yelled.

"I want _you_." Said the chief. "You have a valuable talent, Stella. We could really use you in the front line of our ranks." A man walked in front of the camera. He had a mask over his face, but you could clearly see the pointed elven ears.

"Why would you want her? She's just like a regular elf!" said a voice from a near bye bush. Stella whirled around, to find Darian, her best friend, staring at her. He had blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. _His dragon must be down below us somewhere. _She thought to herself. Suddenly the Chief spoke. "I would suggest that you don't use magic," he grinned slyly, "because I cast a charm that will backfire every one of your spells."

"What!" Aaron yelled. "The elven queen will _never_ let you do that!"

"the queen will not be making anymore decisions." He said shortly. "I have already sent my men to incapacitate her."

* * *

**Finally! I got that done! Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
